


Lost In You

by tothestarswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: My take on the wall scene we all want in the novellaDisclaimer: I don't own A Court of Thorns and Roses





	Lost In You

"Feyre," Rhys husked, "come here." His eyes were trained on the High Fae before him, just waiting for her to move.

The woman smirked. "And if I don't?" she challenged.

Rhys chuckled and winnowed behind Feyre. "Hey!" she protested, "not fair."

Rhysand trailed his hand against Feyre's side, happy to hear her whimper from the action. As he kissed her neck her breathing became labored.

"There was mention of a wall." she panted.

Rhys smirked. "There was, wasn't there?" he questioned as Feyre nodded, her neck craning to look him in the eyes. "A deal is a deal." he grinned wickedly. 

Picking Feyre up he backed her into the nearest wall, which just so happened to be one in the parlor of the House of Wind. 

As she felt her back connect against the wall Feyre let out a shudder. She looked Rhysand dead in the eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Thank the Gods for maxi skirts. "Fuck me like you promised."

Rhysand grinned a predatory grin and with one hand unbuckled his belt as his mouth descended on his wife's lips. Her moan was lost in his mouth as he tasted what seemed to be blueberries. When his cock sprang free from its confides, it poked against Feyre.

A groan could be heard through their kiss and she pulled away. "Stop teasing Rhys."

Rhysand growled, ripping off the panties Feyre wore, they were a deep shade of red. He'd have to buy her a new pair as the current ones were now destroyed. 

As he lined up against her Rhys felt her moving atop him, impatient as always. He surged on ahead, filling her in one swoop. 

They both moaned at the contact and Rhysand's wings uncurled from his body.

"Please Rhysand."

As Rhys nestled himself fully into his wife he kissed the corner of her mouth. "Patience Feyre, darling."

He began moving slowly, letting Feyre become accustom to his size. The woman was turned on as she always was for him. It seemed like all he had to do some days was look at her. Then again, it was an advantage of their mating bond snapping into place.

When Feyre started moving against him Rhysand knew he had to up the ante. As his teeth began to bite his wife's neck he picked up speed, sliding in and out of her faster than before. Moving one hand down between their legs Rhys flicked Feyre's clit and the response was instantaneous.

Feyre arched her back, causing Rhys to sink in deeper than before. As Feyre stayed in the arch position she felt him hit every nerve ending inside of her. She gasped as he withdrew, clutching his shoulders. "Rhys please."

"What do you need Feyre?" he asked, breathless from giving his wife a bundle of tiny love bites.

"Harder."

Rhysand knew she was close, he could feel her clenching her walls. If he was telling the truth, he was nearly there also. As he picked up speed Feyre let out a feral cry, "Fuck Rhysand.." she began to stroke his right wing ever so gently, urging him on.

He felt her, shuddering and coming undone on his cock. As the aftershocks of her orgasm faded from her body Rhys felt tightening in his balls, and four strokes later, was emptying himself deeply into his wife. 

As he gingerly set Feyre down he kissed her hard on the lips, so hard in fact two of the picture frames fell off the wall. The two broke apart from their kiss but stayed connect in one another's arms. Feyre smiled, "You made good on that deal.. What do you say to making another?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Rhysand smirked and kissed his wife, "For you Feyre, darling I'd do anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Just thought I'd post my take on that delicious wall scene we all want after I saw a Tumblr post about someone asking what it was (yes for those of you wondering I have a Tumblr, it's primarily focused on writing) hope you guys like it!


End file.
